Did I Say That Out Loud?
by appa-appa-away
Summary: The author's discontent with Zuko and Mai's relationship expressed through a little outburst on Katara's behalf. Subtle Zutara.


**I wrote this a couple of years back in order to expel my frustration at the Maiko relationship. I don't hate it as much as I hate Kataang, but it really frustrates me that Zuko got landed with who I consider to be the most boring, blandest character in the whole entire show. So this is just for shits and giggles. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Did I Say That Out Loud?**

Lazing around on Ember Island, Katara smiled as she watched Aang and Zuko practice firebending. The comet was only a few days away and the Fire Lord had no idea they were making themselves at home at his very own beach house.

Sokka slumped himself down next to her with a coconut shell full of sweet liquid and he slurped at it absently. Suki was next to him and Toph was picking her toes a few meters to her right where the shade of the veranda gave way to a warm sunbeam.

When Aang and Zuko finished up, they came over to claim their refreshments which Katara had sitting nearby. Sokka propped himself onto his elbows, his face contorted in thought before he turned to the firebender.

"Hey Zuko," he began. "Have you heard from your girlfriend since that little incident at the Boiling Rock?"

Zuko looked dazed and taken aback by the question, but Katara sat up straighter, suddenly rigid.

"Zuko has a girlfriend?" she asked in shock. But there was something about the severity of her words that confused them all, herself included.

Zuko cleared his throat, "Um yeah, I do… Mai." He shrugged helplessly as he watched her try to hold back a cringe. "And no, Sokka, I haven't heard from her since. I wouldn't be surprised if Azula had her locked up for helping us. Why do you – ?"

All of a sudden, Katara was on her feet, and she was scathing.

"Zuko is in a relationship with Mai? The heck? That can NOT be right! What's so special about her anyway? Her skin is as pale as the dead, her voice is irritatingly monotone, she finds excitement and humour in nothing, she doesn't bend, all she does is throw knives and shit around all day like some freakish ninja and if I had to guess what she'd be like in a relationship with some hot guy like Zuko I'd say she's only in it for the sex and the money and she doesn't have any REAL feelings for him, which would cause a lot of conflict and arguments within the relationship which would never be properly solves but Zuko would be too love-struck by her to keep him away from her for too long and he'd keep going back to her even though she doesn't really love him because Mai doesn't have any feelings, she's just a great big blah! Zuko would go better with just about any other girl; any girl but stupid, boring Mai! He'd definitely go better with me!"

Five pairs of eyes were set on her in different shades of shock. Suki was neutrally shocked by the outburst and thought that maybe Katara needed a bit of girl talk at some point. Toph's face held an incredulous smirk that said she knew but didn't expect it to be announced as such. Aang's face held a look of horror and his jaw was just about touching the ground; he looked like he would burst into tears in a comical sort of way. Sokka… well, Sokka had grabbed fistfuls of his hair and had completely disrupted his ponytail, the corners of his gaping mouth was turned down in disgust and his eyebrows were set in a sharp V in the middle of his forehead. Last of all, Zuko's face was dumbfound, bland of expression save for the taint of a blush in his cheeks and his eyebrow raised halfway between his hairline and where it should have been.

Katara shrunk into herself and put both hands gently over her mouth, hunching her head slightly between her shoulders and staring at each of them for a few moments before saying anything more. She felt her whole face burning red and thought she might just vanish out of embarrassment.

"Did I say that out loud?"

* * *

**No heavy criticism or flames please. This was just for fun :) Leave a review and visit my blog at . for news on my original writing (a.k.a not fanfiction, insert shameless self-advertising here.)**


End file.
